<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee and perfection by Stardustwrites17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016799">Coffee and perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustwrites17/pseuds/Stardustwrites17'>Stardustwrites17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Keith is an ass, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, and it's fun, pidge is drunk, space dad is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustwrites17/pseuds/Stardustwrites17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>21 year old Pidge Holt gets drunk and Lance, being the good friend he is (and not pinning in any way. Nope) gets her home.<br/>He should not be suffering this much from a good deed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee and perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really don't know what this is. I saw the dialogue prompt "hold me?" And this just appeared.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pidge was drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katie Holt, genius, former green paladin of Voltron, universally famous tech expert, was drunk out of her mind, chatting with a guy whose name was probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chad</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>John </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance watched her, trying not to sulk as he nursed his half-drank glass of whiskey in a table in the other corner of the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled when she giggled at something mr. perfect told her and slapped his arm playfully but rather clumsily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he placed his hand on her calf, leaning closer to her, he got up, his blood roaring in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely registered walking over to them, but one second he was too far away and the next he had a hand on her shoulder, putting on a smile that came out looking more like a grimace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge looked up and smiled lazily when she saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lance” she said, her speech a little slurred. The moment she opened her mouth, Lance could smell the alcohol as if she wear breathing on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re drunk, Pidge” he told her, and she looked at him like “</span>
  <em>
    <span>duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to the guy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I’m taking her home” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suspected that from his tone, the guy could tell he really wasn’t </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a moment” the guy complained “how do I know she’ll get back safely with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit, he was a nice guy. Lance hated it when they were nice guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m her best friend” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when the man looked skeptical, he tapped Pidge’s shoulder, she looked up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge, who am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned lazily at him, and he ordered himself not to dwell on how his heart skipped a beat when she looked at him with those honey-colored eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Lance, my bff” she giggled, and the continued in a singsong voice “Lance Lance, Lancey-Lance, my sharpshooter”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looked at the guy, pretending his cheeks weren’t turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy, obviously annoyed Lance had ruined his fun, scowled and turned away, draining the last of his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without further ado, Lance grabbed the girl’s arm and slung it over his shoulders, helping her stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with his help, her knees wobbled, and her black high heels shook, threatening to make her fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Jack!” She called, shouting louder than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Close enough, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lance though with a wry smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miraculously, he managed to get her inside his car without too much trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached Pidge small apartment not too long after, and lance found Pidge with her eyes closed and leaning against the window when he parked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge” he said. When she only grunted, he shook her shoulder. She slapped his hand clumsily and glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stifled a laugh and said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re home” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed and said no more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, he got out of the car and opened her door, smirking when she almost fell sideways but managed to right herself before she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at him, hurt and feeling betrayed, but when he only raised an eyebrow at her, she pouted and rested her head against the back of her seat and whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god” he said exasperated as he leaned down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing an arm beneath her legs and another one around her shoulder, he scooped her up into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pain in my ass. You know that, Holt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She merely hummed, surrounded his neck with her arms and rested her head on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he felt uncomfortably hot, and he felt a flush creep up his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling, he climbed the steps that led to her apartment, and they hadn’t even reached her door when she spoke </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you call me Holt?” She said, not bothering to open her eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you let me carry you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair ‘nough”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, she rest her head again in his shoulder and said no more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing the gods that had made his best friend so cute, he struggled to open the door that led into her nice but modest apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the door with his foot, walked over to where her bedroom was and lay her down on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed happily and spread her arms and legs as if she were making a snow angel, giggling like a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, a funny look in her eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna lay down here with me?” She said, with another small giggle that was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pidge.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d love to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not, thanks ” he said instead, looking in her closet for clean pijamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, a sound that made his hair stand on end as she sat up, bouncing a little on the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up on wobbly legs and naked feet, walking over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran a hand down his arm, and the place her fingers touch burned like fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s have fun” she purred as she leaned closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her hot breath on his neck now, as well as the violent flush that was creeping up his neck once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re drunk” he said, mostly to himself “you need to sleep”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he quickly closed his mouth and eyes as she pressed her lips into his jawline. A whimper he refused to let out caught on his throat. This was torture, this was pure evil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined Shiro’s voice in his head, saying “patience yields focus” over and over again, trying to ignore Pidge’s lips making her way up, almost to the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking he lowered his face, and their lips met briefly, before Lance stepped away in pure panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is wrong” he said. Pidge looked sad, disappointed even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought… don’t you want…?” She looked at a loss for words as tears filled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, no, please don’t cry, Kate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked at the girl helplessly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want this, Katie” Lance said, almost in a whisper, surrounding her with his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge didn’t respond, but nodded, her eyes shut as her arms sneaked around his back and she leaned into him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s spinning” she mumbled “the room” panic flared inside him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna be sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, so as gently as he could, he scooped her up again, and walked back to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't say anything as he lowered her into it, right until he made to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his arm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where you going?” She mumbled, already half asleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get you some clean clothes” he wrinkled his nose “you reek of alcohol” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole” she sounded more awake now, more like her normal self</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gremlin” He shot back, grabbing the clothes he had discarded on the floor before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asked him to get the zipper of her dress down, and he complied, trying very hard not to stare at her freckled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord, give him strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally took the dress off and put her pajama pants on, but when she tried to put on the t-shirt, it didn’t go as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance” she whimpered “help”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance, who had been standing with his front to the wall turned and found Pidge trapped. She had tried to fit her head into one of her sleeves and was now stuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes with a small smile and trying very hard not to laugh, he walked up to her as she struggled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see!” She cried, and he pursed his lips to hold the laughter that was begging to burst out of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay just… hold on” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to get her head out of hole and into the right one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw him she smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There I am” he grinned. She leaned forward and kissed his nose (although she was off balance and she ended up mostly kissing his upper lip) before getting up and stumbling over to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance stood frozen for a few seconds, blinking rapidly as his cheeks reddened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the girl brushing her teeth as she mumbled something to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s drunk” he muttered “she doesn’t know what she’s doing. She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that drunk you know” Pidge shouted from the bathroom “I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>dranker</span>
  </em>
  <span> than this before”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just say ‘dranker’?” He grinned. The only response he got was a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his face, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a painkiller along with a glass of water before returning to the bedroom, where Pidge was already crawling underneath the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright” He said, leaving the painkiller and glass of water in the nightstand “you need to sleep this off, so I’m leaving this here, and I’ll go sleep on the couch. ‘Night, Pidgeon” he went to leave, but she grabbed his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying very hard to fill himself with determination, he took a deep breath and looked at the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her arms towards him, her hair messy and her eyes shining, her cheeks pink </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue and looked elsewhere, looking for something to give him the courage to say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please? I don’t want to sleep alone” he made the mistake of looking at her, and the puppy eyes that looked back were stronger than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His poor heart never stood a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine” he sighed, resigning himself to his fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled into the covers next to her and wrapped his arms around her thin frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, humming in delight as she snuggled closer, burying her face on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lance” she said, her speech slurred again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Pidge” He said, feeling the pull of sleep already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance woke up to soft breathing and a warm petite body pressed against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his hand and found soft hair, which explained the sweet smell of what he thought might be green tea shampoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Katie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His brain supplied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sleeping next to Katie Holt. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddling </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Pidge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, and there she was, her face completely relaxed as she dreamt on, her hair a mess and her pajamas rumpled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance thought she had never looked so beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to wake soon, he thought. She was going to wake up and freak out, but when he tried to sit up to make breakfast for the girl who was surely nursing a terrible hangover, she grabbed onto the shirt he had been wearing the previous night, frowning slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A small voice in his mind said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better enjoy the peace while it lasts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So he fell back down and embraced her again, pleasantly dozing for what he thought it might have been half an hour, before the 21 year old beside him started to stir, groaning and burying her face in his chest to escape the light seeping through the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sorry about that” he said “I forgot to pull the curtains close last night”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he started speaking she tensed, frozen on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance?” Her voice was hoarse and small, as if she were wishing he was product of her imagination. Her hope was lost when she looked up and found him staring at her, half amused, half concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello there, Pidgeon. Sleep well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up, looked at him, looked at her lap and then straight forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this right now” and with this, she got up, wobbled her first few steps and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought as he rubbed his eyes and got up to make coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back with a steaming cup of black coffee for Pidge, he found her sitting on her bed, drinking the glass he had left on her nightstand the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was done, he sat next to her, keeping his distance, and handed her the mug without a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt he took for a thanks, she took the coffee, put the painkiller in her mouth and took two large gulps of the steaming drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes in which she finished her coffee and the color returned to her face, she looked at him with a grimace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many stupid things did I do last night?” She asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends, how much do you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glare she gave him should not have been cute, but somehow it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance” her tone gave a warning, but it was also pleading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too embarrassing” he assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I remember trying to kiss you, and that counts as embarrassing” she said, taking the last sip from her coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Kate. I don’t mind” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nickname seemed to anger her, because her cheeks turned red, and there was fire in her eyes as she said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I do mind, Lance. I-” she stopped herself “you turned me down” it wasn’t an accusation, or a resigned comment, it was just a fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words slipped from her lips before she could stopped them, and her ears turned bright crimson as she stood up and turned to the bathroom </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katie, wait” he followed her, but she shut the door in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t want to, Kate. I really didn’t” he pressed his forehead against the door, suddenly feeling very, very tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and he had a moment of panic as he struggled to regain his balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge stood there, her hair still a mess, her pajamas rumpled and looking like a fallen angel in Lance’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… didn’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was confusion in her eyes, as well as distrust, and maybe... a bit of hope?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dared take a step forwards, so that their were a mere foot from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, but I’m not sure you remember” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, not sure how to say what he wanted her to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I turned you down” he said slowly, swallowing hard “because you were drunk, and I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said nothing, and Lance couldn’t bear the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while now, but I never knew if you were interested, and I didn’t want to make things weird, and yesterday you caught completely off guard -you looked stunning, by the way, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so not fair </span>
  </em>
  <span>and now-” he stopped suddenly, looking at her with a mixture of confusion, exasperation and amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your laughing at me” he said, but her laughs were contagious and he was soon smiling </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at me, I just poured my heart out to you” but a moment later he was laughing too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” she said between laughs, trying to stop, clutching her ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just so ridiculous” she continued to laugh, tears in the corner of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, of all the ways I expected you to react” he said, finally calming down “I didn’t think this would be an option”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well” she said, breathing deeply to stop another wave of laughter </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always knew how to make me laugh” she giggled once more before falling silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at her, a pleasant warmth rising to his chest as he reached out a grabbed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo, does this mean I get to take you out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed in thought </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t take me out for drinks. I’ve had enough of alcohol for a while” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame. I liked drunk Pidge”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole” She swatted his arm, but she was still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward, his heart in his throat, and waited for a second, telling her without words that she could back away if she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she stepped forwards, and her lips met his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, leaving her dazed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting so long to do that” he said, grinning </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you waiting for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t remember” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he kissed her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now” she said, breaking away first. It took him a moment to open his eyes, which made her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get me some more coffee” she pushed towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am” with one last soft kiss, he went on his way, and she turned to the very inviting bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flopped down onto the mattress, hiding her smile and her flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe getting drunk had been worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up after a few seconds though, frowning </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I really say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘dranker’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the highlight of my night” she heard Lance respond, his tone full of cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, she flopped down again, hiding the violent flush in her cheeks, neck and ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. Not worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she lay on her bed waiting for the coffee, her phone buzzed in her nightstand. She extended her arm and patted the table until she found it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled onto her back and looked at her messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A screenshot of a local newspaper showed Lance half carrying her to a car. The headline wasn’t visible. Under the screenshot, Keith wrote </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samurai: [Shiro’s having a heart attack over this]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge snorted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gremlin: [He’s not that old]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samurai: [What the hell happened?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gremlin: [I got drunk and Lance took me home] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samurai: [and…?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gremlin: [you're such a gossip]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samurai: [so something DID happen]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gremlin: [Shut up]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samurai [he asked you out, didn’t he?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gremlin: [...maybe] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samurai: [I fucking knew it. Shiro’s gonna freak] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gremlin: [you're a terrible friend] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samurai: [I know]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge sighed and dropped the phone. At that moment lance entered the room with another cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you talking to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith and Shiro know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance frowned as he sat down and handed her the mug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday some paparazzi saw us leaving the bar. Shiro saw the headline, he sent it to Keith and I’ve just talked to Keith” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance grabbed his phone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharpshooter: [Keith you ass. Stop gossiping] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mullet: [never] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then another text made Lance’s phone buzz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spacedad: [you do know what will happen if you hurt our girl?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharpshooter: [she’ll kick my ass] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spacedad: [good boy]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sighed and dropped his phone. He gave Pidge a deadpan group </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate our friends” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed as she dunked her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should” he grumbled “they’re all jackasses”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except for Hunk” she corrected </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except for Hunk” he agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just worried about us” she said, reaching over and grabbing his hand “I thinks it’s sweet”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romance makes you soft” he noted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit” she leaned forward and their lips met halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tasted like coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the image of perfection. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment. I'm begging you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>